


Trying Things Out

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Young Dean 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have some morning sex the next day, and Sam tells Dean he wants to try some things out, now that Dean in a teen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Things Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another part to the story :) I meant to put this up last night, but it was really late and I fell asleep. Thank you everyone for all the kudos for the first part, I gotta admit I was NOT expecting all the kudos it got (I guess more people like Wincest that I realized, not that I'm complaining)  
> Anywho, I don't own anything or anyone  
> All mistakes are my own

Dean woke feeling the butt plug in him and the familiar ache that was left from Sam keeping his promises of fucking him into the mattress.

He shifted around to see Sam sitting, awake and ready for another day. He was clacking away on his laptop, deeply into whatever he was reading. Dean was going to make that change soon.

“Hey!” Dean said softly. Sam turned and looked at Dean, and a grin spread on his face.

“You feeling last night?” Sam asked, eyes shifting downwards to rest on Dean’s ass.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “You know…” He sighed a little dramatically. “…I don’t think I learned my lesson last night. I think you may need to go over it one more time for my thick, slow head.” All the while he was saying this; he was wiggling and shaking his ass in the air, teasing Sam.

“Really?” Sam said, his voice lowering a few octaves, as he shut the laptop and placed it on the bed, then walked over to Dean, reaching around to undo Dean’s pants. He tugged them down and saw the butt plug still there, a beacon of blue against the pale color of Dean’s ass. “You know, Dean…my rule still applies anytime we fuck, at least in areas like this. If I can find a more remote location, then you can make all the pretty noises you want to.” Sam whispered in his ear, tugging out the butt plug.

Sam pulled down his own pants and grabbed the lube, lightly coating his cock in it. “You’re pretty well open and slick from last night, but I still don’t want to hurt you.” Sam said, after Dean turned around and gave Sam a questioning look. He lined his cock up with Dean’s hole and sank in easily.

 

“Fuck, Dean.” Sam said, gripping Dean’s hips and shifting slightly to get a better angle in Dean. “How the hell can you be so tight still? God, you feel so good.” Sam said as he gave some small thrusts, feeling his cock slide in and out of Dean’s hole easily. He pulled back so just the head of his cock was inside Dean, and gave a wicked smile before plunging back in, fast and rough.

 

Sam thrust in and out, listening in satisfaction to the sound of flesh on flesh, and watching Dean grip the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened in silent pleasure. He made small noises and light moans, but otherwise kept absolutely quiet.

“Looks like you learned something from last night Dean.” Sam chuckled breathily, feeling the impending orgasm rising. “Fuck…” He moaned. “D-do…you not…like –fuck–…like my spankings?” Sam asked.

“They’re fucking hot, Sammy.” Dean gave a light moan, as Sam hit his prostate. “Just…don’t want one…at the moment.” Dean said, panting.

His eyes opened and Dean looked at Sam with wide eyes as he realized the ammo he just gave Sam. Sam slowed down in his thrusting, and looked at Dean, processing what Dean said.

“You don’t want a spanking ‘at the moment’, Dean? You know, that probably means you’ll want one later.” Sam said, grinning.

And with that, Sam picked up the pace on fucking Dean, while one of his hands reached around, stroking Dean’s hard cock, which had been heavily leaking pre-come everywhere, in time with every thrust.

Dean gave a whine, as he gripped the sheets, trying to set up a rhythm of fucking back on Sam’s cock, then fucking himself on Sam’s hand. Dean managed to find a good rhythm that worked, and he rolled his hips back and forth, panting, moaning, and whining every step of the way.

 

“You gonna come, Dean? You gonna come in my hand? Get my hand all messy? Gonna lick it up if you do.” Sam whispered in Dean’s ear.

“Oh, fuck…Sammy…” Dean breathed out. “Fuck…gonna come…”

“Then come.”

 

Dean had to muffle himself with his pillow as he screamed out Sam’s name, coming in his brother’s hand. Dean’s hole clenched around Sam’s cock and soon, Sam was riding through his own orgasm, head falling back and face showing pure bliss.

After the two Winchesters rode their orgasms out, Sam pulled out and flipped Dean around, pulling Dean forward, so that his legs were wrapped around Sam’s waist and his ass was tilted upwards, so none of the come would leak out of Dean.

He put his hand by Dean’s face. “Clean me up. Cock too.”

Dean wrapped his lips around two of Sam’s fingers and started to suck, making Sam give a breathy moan. After sucking the come on Sam’s hand, Dean shifted around and started cleaning off Sam’s cock, keeping his ass tilted in the air. After he finished, he pulled back and looked up at Sam.

“Get cleaned up. We need to go get some breakfast.” Sam said. “Then we’re gonna come back, and try out a few things.” He smirked.

“What things?” Dean asked.

“Can’t say. That’ll spoil everything.” Sam said, with a small smile. “Seriously, Dean. Do you want food or not? Go get cleaned up.” Sam motioned to the bathroom.

“Fine.” Dean sighed, giving in. He shifted awkwardly to the bathroom, trying not to let any of the come drip down his legs and onto the floor. Sam laughed, and Dean glared at him before closing the bathroom door. Sam pulled up his pants and went back to his bed, continuing the search to the spell to make Dean normal again.

 

After much bickering and fighting, Dean happily slid in the driver’s seat of the Impala. He had to adjust the seat and rearview mirror, but he was happy.

“Just to the diner, and back. Nothing else.” Sam said. “I swear, Dean…if you get pulled over…”

“I’m not.” Dean said. “The diner is just down the road. It’s not like we’re taking a huge trip. It’ll be fine.”

Dean started the Impala and they drove off, with Dean blasting out Metallica.

 

They got inside the diner and were lead to a booth.

After Sam and Dean ordered their food, and the waitress left, Sam felt Dean starting to toe at his cock and balls.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sam asked.

“Having a little fun.” Dean shrugged. “God, Sam. Hard already? What are you thinking about in that big brain of yours?” Dean teasingly smiled.

“Just all the things I want to do to you.” Sam gave his own smile back, and he felt Dean’s foot leave as the waitress came back with their food.

 

Throughout breakfast, Sam and Dean tossed dirty comment after dirty comment at each other, teasing the other until both were hard as a rock.

“Sammy…” Dean said, eyes partially lust-blown. Sam knew that look anywhere.

“We’re leaving.” Sam said. He left some cash on the table and the brothers quickly left the diner, into the Impala, and back to the motel without another word.

 

During the drive back to the motel, Sam shoved his hand in his pants, stroking his cock, making light moans that he knew would get Dean harder with each passing second.

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean chuckled, gripping the wheel and keeping his eye on the road. “Are you trying to get me to wreck?”

Sam only responded with a light moan.

“Fuck.” Dean muttered, driving faster to the motel.

 

They were all over each other the moment they got in.

“Sammy. Sam. Sammy, want to suck you. Fuck, want your cock down my throat.” Dean said, pulling his brother to the bed. Dean pushed Sam on the bed and started to pull at Sam’s pants, getting the button undone and the zipper down.

“Do you think you’ll still be able to take my cock, Dean? I’m bigger than when we were actually kids.” Sam said, with a slight smirk, knowing that Dean would be up for the challenge.

“I can do it.” Dean murmured, mouthing along Sam’s achingly hard shaft. He went down to Sam’s balls and took one in his mouth, sucking. Sam moaned and he humped lightly.

Sam latched his hands in Dean’s hair, and Dean licked a stripe up Sam’s cock, which had started to leak pre-come. Dean licked it up and took the head of Sam’s cock in his mouth, flicking his tongue at the slit, tasting the pre-come that was dribbling out.

“Damn, Dean.” Sam panted. “God, it feels so fucking good.”

One of Dean’s hands went to Sam’s balls, teasing them and rolling them in his hand while the other hand went to pull his own pants down so he could fist around his own cock. Dean started lowering himself on Sam, hallowing out his cheeks and sucking.

The pressure of Dean’s hand on Sam’s balls increased the lower Dean got, and Sam started slowly fucking himself in Dean’s mouth.

“D-Dean. Oh, fuck.” Sam moaned. “Goddamnit Dean. Haven’t lost your touch, even when reverting back to your sixteen year old body, huh?”

Dean’s response was by humming, sending the vibrations straight into Sam’s hard cock. Dean was almost to Sam’s base when he had to pull back some.

Sam gave a breathy laugh. “Guess you _can’t_ take all of me now. But we can probably work on that. Like I said…it’s gonna take me a while to find the right spell Dean.” He fucked himself into Dean’s mouth while Dean kept sucking and humming, making Sam moan and keen.

“Fuck. Dean. Gonna come.” Sam muttered, the pace he had going stuttering and becoming erratic as he felt his orgasm rising. “Dean.” Sam moaned out, spilling hot seed into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked down as much as he could, with some spilling out of the corner of his mouth.

 

Dean pulled back, coming off Sam’s cock with a wet sounding _pop_. He scooted closer to Sam and started jerking himself off, aiming his cock at Sam’s. Sam took Dean in a kiss and muffled the moans and cries Dean made as he came, come landing on Sam and his hand.

Dean pulled away moving back down and cleaning Sam before pulling back and licking his own hand clean.

“So…” Dean said, breathing deeply, lying down on his back. “…you wanted to try some different things out?”

 

Sam laughed and moved over to Dean, balancing himself as he pressed his lips to Dean’s neck, kissing and nibbling, but never biting hard enough to leave a mark.

“Yeah.” Sam said. “You’re up for it?”

“Yeah, Sammy. What do you want me to do?” Dean asked.

“Naked, on your hands and knees, facing the wall.” Sam said. Dean nodded and moved quickly. “And no looking turning around to see what I’m doing. Unless you want to get spanked.” Sam said moving off the bed, removing his own clothes.

He left to his bag and pulled out some strips of worn leather and a ball gag. He looked up and saw Dean fidgeting, wanting to turn around.

He pulled out the lube and started walking back over.

“Good job, Dean. Very good.” Sam praised, placing the lube and gag between Dean’s spread legs. He took the strips of leather and moved around to Dean’s left side, tying one end to the post. “Alright Dean. Lift your arm up.” Sam said. He looked down at Dean’s wide green eyes.

“Sammy.” Dean said, his voice dropping lower. He raised his arm and Sam quickly tied it to the other end of the leather, watching Dean grip the middle part. Sam repeated the process on the other side and moved back to Dean’s ass. He lifted the ball gag and pressed himself close to Dean.

“Open up Dean.” Sam ordered quietly in Dean’s ear. Dean moaned softly, and opened his mouth, seeing the ball gag lower into view before Sam placed it in his mouth and fastened it in the back. “There you go.” Sam murmured. “Do you think you know what I’m about to do?” Sam asked, rubbing himself against Dean.

Dean thought about it for a few moments before shaking his head.

“No? No idea? Well, while you were sucking me down I was wondering what else of mine might be a tighter fit for you.” Sam said.

He let his words sink in and Dean moaned around the gag.

“That’s right Dean. I’m gonna fist you, baby.” Sam grinned, biting down on the lower part of Dean’s shoulder, a place that could be easily hidden by clothing. He sucked on the area, knowing that it was going to leave a pretty mark the next day.

 

He pulled back and lubed his hand before pressing a finger to Dean’s hole. The finger slowly sank in and Sam started to thrust lightly.

“Can’t wait to hear all those pretty muffled noises, Dean.” Sam said, twisting and turning his finger in Dean’s warm channel. “God, man. You have no idea just how good you feel. Gonna look even better on my fist.” Sam smiled.

Dean moaned behind the gag and wiggled his ass around, trying to get more of Sam in.

“Uh, uh. No, Dean. You need to be patient.” Sam said. Dean gave a whine, which only made Sam laugh. “Patient, Dean.” Sam said. Sam made sure the immediate area of Dean’s ass was lubed before pressing another finger against Dean’s rim. Sam watched his finger slide in with the first one, and the thrusts became a little harder.

He found Dean’s prostate when Dean gave a muffled cry and jerked in the leather bonds.

“Does that feel good, Dean?” Sam asked, watching his brother as he brushed against his prostate again. Dean moaned and shivered where he was.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Sam said, shifting around to look at Dean’s cock. It was slowly getting hard again, and still sensitive from Dean’s earlier orgasm. “God, you get so hard so easily.” Sam smiled. He settled himself back behind Dean and leaned down, biting and sucking on Dean’s back.

 

By the time Sam managed to get four fingers in, Dean was panting and moaning, humping at the air to try to get friction against his aching cock.

Sam placed a kiss on the nape of Dean’s neck. “Do you think that you will be able to fit my thumb? I don’t want to hurt you Dean.” Sam said.

Dean moaned and gave a jerky nod. He briefly clenched around Sam’s fingers and Sam gave a small moan.

Sam re-lubed the rest of his hand, making sure there was no way that Dean could get injured from this.

He pressed his thumb against the already full channel of Dean’s ass. It took a couple of tries before it started to go in, and even then his thumb was automatically pushed out.

“I don’t know Dean.” Sam said, still thrusting the other four fingers. “My thumb doesn’t seem to want to go in.”

Dean grunted and pushed back on Sam’s fingers.

“I’m trying.” Sam said. He placed his thumb back at Dean’s entrance and started to push in. Slowly, it started to enter, and Sam did everything he could to keep it in there. His thrusts slowed down and he slowly worked his thumb in with the other fingers. “Damn, it’s a tight fit Dean. Are you OK?” Sam asked.

Dean gave another jerky nod and humped back on Sam’s fingers.

“God, I wish you could see this.” Sam murmured, running his free hand down Dean’s spine. “Looks like were gonna need to clean the bedsheets. I’m getting lube everywhere.” Sam gave a small laugh, and Dean whined with need, as Sam fingers hit his prostate.

“You want me to go faster?” Sam asked, his voice dropping.

Dean moaned.

“Alright.” Sam smiled.

 

Sam started picking up the pace of his thrusts, watching as his thumb finally disappeared with the other fingers. “Thumb’s finally in Dean.” Sam said. He tightened his hand into a fist and started to thrust. It was already hard enough to get all five digits in, so getting in his fist past the knuckles, was going to be an adventure.

Every thrust Sam made, Dean answered, pushing back on Sam. Slowly, his fist started to sink in, bit by bit.

“Here comes the knuckles.” Sam murmured, focusing more on Dean’s ass and his own fist. It was a tight squeeze, but finally Dean’s hot channel accepted the knuckles. Sam made a noise of happiness, and watched his hand disappear up to the wrist.

Dean moaned and writhed at the tightness, humping viciously at the air, trying to get his cock some friction.

“You’re gonna come untouched Dean.” Sam said, thrusting his fist in Dean. He was hitting Dean’s prostate, by the jerky, erratic movements Dean was making. Sam started to pick up the pace of the thrusts and Dean moaned, hips becoming a movement of jerky pushes. “Come on, Dean.” Sam breathed out in his brother’s ear. “Are you gonna come? Gonna come for me?” He bit down on the nape of Dean’s neck, keeping up the pace that he had going in Dean’s ass.

Dean was panting and moaning.

“You gonna come for your baby brother? Get your sheets all sticky and messy?”

Dean moaned, full of want and need, his own member hanging heavily below him, leaking pre-come everywhere. His balls were drawn and heavy and Dean was longing for a touch, any touch.

“Come on, Dean. It’s OK. Come.” Sam whispered. He thrust in Dean, hitting his prostate and Dean’s muffled scream came out as he shot a heavy load on the bedsheets. His channel clenched around Sam’s fist, and Sam moaned, feeling Dean, everywhere, all around him.

 

When Dean finally came down from his orgasm, he slumped forward, exhausted. Sam carefully worked himself out of Dean’s ass and looked down to see his own cock still raging hard.

He could deal with that in the bathroom.

“Come on Dean.” Sam murmured, untying the leather bonds and ball gag, and carrying Dean over to his bed.

“Sammy…” Dean’s voice was rough and worn. “Lemme…lemme jerk you off…” He said, trying to focus on Sam, trying to reach out for Sam’s cock.

“I can deal with it in a little bit.” Sam said. “I wore you out. Take a few hours.” Sam said.

“But…the day is…is just starting…” Dean tried to argue, but his eyes were starting to flutter close.

“I’m still gonna be here when you wake up. And then we can try out some other stuff.” Sam said, tucking the blanket around Dean. “Just get some sleep, dude.”

Dean grunted, but made no other movement to argue with Sam. His eyes shut and Sam gave a soft smile before heading into the bathroom to take care of the stiffy he was sporting.


End file.
